My Sonic Dreams
by XPERT
Summary: This is where I'll put down any dreams I have about Sonic... Rated PG-13 for the sadness of the second story, and for a tiny bit of swearing in the fourth...
1. The Ultra Rail

HAHAHAHAHA! No disclaimer for characters since there isn't any except for me! However, the grinding idea does belong to someone else...  
  
I finally had a dream of something similar to Sonic. It ROCKED! It isn't very long, but I will try and lengthen it out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I was standing in line for the newest ride at the thrill park: The Ultra Rail.  
  
The Ultra Rail was an extremely long railing that you could grind on and perform tricks and stuff. It was built WAY up in the sky, so when you looked down you could only see clouds like in the Sky Rail level on Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. The Sky Rail music was playing as I watched a showoff preparing to ride a snowboard down the rail. He lifted his hands in the air and performed multiple poses. I groaned and waited another ten minutes. He was still posing at the top of the ride.  
  
"I'm sick of this," I said as I jumped over the fence and performed a Homing Attack to shoot myself up the rail until I was face to face with the snowboard showoff.  
  
"Hey! Get out of the way!" he yelled as I got close enough to touch him.  
  
"Fine. See ya!" I yelled as I headed back down the rail.  
  
I crouched to build up my speed, and I zoomed down the rail. The rail at this part was going downhill, so I was able to gain a ton of speed. The rail ended suddenly up ahead, and I flew off of it and spun around, doing Sonic's 'Cool' pose and landing on the next rail. It was a straight rail with a drop about five feet ahead of me. I jumped off the rail and grabbed it from underneath, sliding down the rail like Sonic would in the Crazy Gadget level. At the end the rail curved upwards and ended, and I did a flip up (like Sonic does when he grabs onto a pole and flips around it) and landed on the next rail. Another rail was on my right. I put one of my feet on each rail and crouched to gain more speed. Up ahead the rails split to the right and to the left, and at the last possible second I jumped into the air and headed straight. I flew so far that I landed on the next rail in the series, and I crouched to gain speed as I slid through the goal ring.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
And then I woke up! That was an AWESOME level though, with the crowd cheering and everything.  
  
If I get any more dreams I'll put them here, but I almost never do...  
  
And please check out my other stories! I'm sure you'll enjoy them... 


	2. Patrol Duty

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic.  
  
This is a bit of a depressing fic. If you can't take it, don't read. This dream even affects me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Tails flipped a couple of switches in his new Tornado 3 and he took off into the air.  
  
"Be careful, bud," Sonic's voice said over the communicator.  
  
"Don't worry, Sonic," Tails replied. "It's only patrol duty." With that said, Tails put the boosters on as fast as they could go and he sped off.  
  
"I know, but I'm not going to be with you this time. All thanks to this stupid broken leg! You don't know how handicapped I feel."  
  
Tails laughed. "Well, I can imagine, Sonic. Almost all of the things you like to do are at high speeds."  
  
Suddenly a red light began to flash on Tails' control board. He looked at it for a moment and called to Sonic.  
  
"Sonic, I've picked up something large heading towards the city!"  
  
"WHAT!? Tails, go and investigate it, but be very careful!"  
  
"Will do, Sonic," Tails said as he turned the plane towards the signal.  
  
As soon as it came into view, Tails gasped. Ahead of him was a long, black, hovering warship. Cannons were mounted on all sides of it, and it moved ahead through the plains slowly, demolishing anything in its path.  
  
"Sonic, it's a warship!" Tails cried into his communicator.  
  
"A WARSHIP!? I thought we destroyed all of those! That does it, I'm going to need to see this for myself. What are your coordinates?"  
  
Tails told Sonic where he was at and Sonic activated a surveillance camera nearby.  
  
"That's a huge one! Tails, take it out!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Tails pressed a couple buttons on his control panel and a couple of missiles fired out from the sides of his plane. They sped towards the warship and impacted the side. Tails flew over the warship and dodged a bunch of laser fire coming from the cannons.  
  
"I'll have to take them out first," he said to himself as he flew over the warship again, lower, destroying two cannons with his own laser gun.  
  
"Tails, you'll have to hurry! That warship will be at the city in about two minutes!"  
  
"All right Sonic! I guess I'll have to focus on the ship itself."  
  
He swung back around and fired two more missiles at the spot where he shot before. A bigger hole opened in the side of the machine.  
  
"One more should do it!" he said to Sonic as he swung back around.  
  
He pushed a button and a message appeared on the panel. Tails banged his fist on it.  
  
"Sonic, I'm out of missiles!"  
  
"Try your lasers then, keed. We have to take that thing out before it reaches the city!"  
  
"Right, Sonic," Tails said as he shot at the opening. A small explosion occurred, but it quickly subsided and the warship kept moving. Tails swung back around again and...  
  
"Whoa!" he yelled as he barely dodged the laser. He looked down. His cannon was fried.  
  
"Sonic, they just took out my cannon! What should I do?"  
  
"Get out of there, then! We will have to send in our reinforcements," Sonic said.  
  
"Alright Sonic, I'll see you..."  
  
BAM! Another laser sliced through the wing of Tails' plane, causing it to fall rapidly.  
  
"Sonic! I've been hit!" He pushed the eject button but nothing happened.  
  
"And the eject door is jammed!"  
  
"TAILS! Get out of there!" Sonic cried.  
  
Tails smashed his whole body against the door but it didn't budge. He tried again and again. It wouldn't move.  
  
"Sonic... I'm sorry."  
  
"TAILS! NO!"  
  
Tails sat back down in his seat and with difficulty aimed his plane towards the hole in the side of the warship.  
  
"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"  
  
A loud explosion destroyed the warship and Sonic's camera along with it.  
  
"TAILS!" He sat back in his chair and was overwhelmed with sadness and hate. His anger built up inside of him. He began to shake uncontrollably. Finally he stood up and stumbled out of the room, a rage in his eyes like no one has ever seen before.  
  
"I'll kill them. I'LL KILL THEM!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
I would never have posted this if I didn't dream it... But I did. Sorry if it disturbs you, because, to be quite honest, it disturbs me too. 


	3. Two Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned except for Drath.  
  
OK, to clear some things up. When I dream it's usually multiple pictures and feelings that come from the people I'm dreaming about. Since I can't exactly put that into words, I write a story around the ideas and pictures that I saw.  
  
The first part of my dream had Amy Rose and Tails grooving to some really loud music on a boombox in the middle of the night with angry people throwing stuff at them... Not sure how to put that into a story, since they were almost COMPLETELY out of character, so I am deciding to skip that part. *hears groans* HEY! You guys try writing this!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Tails sat patiently in the bushes, waiting for Eggman to come by. He knew that Eggman was coming... And sure enough there he was, in his machine the Egg Walker.  
  
Tails was just about to throw the switch when Eggman spotted Tails in the bushes.  
  
"Planning to ambush me, eh, fox-boy?" Eggman smirked.  
  
"No, not really. I was just waiting for you to come along to dare you to step in the middle of that bull's-eye," Tails said as he pointed to a target on the ground ahead of Eggman.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it, just because none of your stupid tricks can possibly hope to harm me," Eggman said as he walked towards the target. Tails laughed a little behind his hand and threw the switch.  
  
A large hammer sprung out of the bushes and smashed Eggman's Egg Walker into the ground. Tails rolled on the ground with laughter.  
  
"I'll kill you for this," Eggman said as he pushed the hammer off of him. Eggman hot out of the hole he created and charged after Tails. Tails gave a small yelp and took off in the other direction.  
  
"Come here," Eggman said with a madman's glare. Tails ran faster.  
  
"Why don't you go after Sonic?" Tails asked. "He's right over there you know."  
  
"Oh, no, I want YOU fox-boy!" Eggman said as he powered up a cannon on his side.  
  
Tails took off into the air and flew off towards the distance.  
  
"Darn it! That stupid fox! I'll get him next time..."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Who are you? And why do you want the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked the black echidna.  
  
"That is none of your business. Hand me the emerald and I may go easy on you," the echidna replied.  
  
"I fear that it is my business! I'm the guardian of this emerald, and if someone plans on taking it they will have to get through me first!"  
  
"Very well. You brought this on yourself."  
  
Letters appeared as they would in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle whenever there was a boss.  
  
D R A T H vs. K N U C K L E S Knuckles flew forward with a quick jab. Drath did a back-flip and avoided it, and glided into Knuckles, causing damage.  
  
"Dang, you're not too bad!" Knuckles said as he Spin Dashed towards Drath. Drath jumped over it and dive-bombed into Knuckles when he was directly below him.  
  
"Dang, you! You're too tough!" Knuckles said.  
  
"This is your last chance. Hand over the emerald."  
  
"Never! I will not lose!" Knuckles yelled.  
  
The camera zoomed out and turned dark and I returned to reality.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, it was all right. And it gave me another idea for my other story...  
  
Catch you all later! 


	4. Dream Master and a Short Dream

Note: This chapter has no actually dream in it, so if you don't want to listen to an explanation of my dreams, skip down to near the bottom for the little story.  
  
Disclaimer for the very short story: I don't own Sonic, Knuckles, or Manic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I've gotten a few reviews doubting whether or not I actually dreamed these things. Let me run through this again, but this time with a couple examples.  
  
When I dream, I sometimes only have partial dreams or only 'fragments' of a dream (pictures). When I dream these things I write a story around them, and try and fil in the empty spaces or the parts that don't make sense at all. For example, in my first dream, I just dreamt about being on that rail. I 'wrote in' that it was at a amusement park and I 'made up' the part about the show-off near the top.  
  
Catch my drift, now?  
  
Also, I consider myself as somewhat of a 'Dream Master.' Let me let you in on a few things that I mean by that.  
  
About six years ago, who I was around eight or so, I first found this out, and I have been working on it ever since.  
  
It's a special power you can use in your dreams. What is this power, you ask? Why, it's the power to do whatever you want, whenever you want, and make anything happen.  
  
In fact, that is where 'nightmares' come from. If you think something bad is going to happen in a dream, BOOM, it will. If you think you're going to nuke that guy that is getting really annoying with a thunderbolt, BOOM, it'll happen. HOWEVER, the drawback is that you actually have to believe that it will happen in order to make it happen. If you have even the slightest doubt that it won't happen, chances are it won't. That's why it gets more and more difficult to do larger and larger things because you, after you start doing bigger and bigger things, begin to doubt in how much more you can do.  
  
You still with me? I hope so. Let me tell you, even I am not perfect at this yet. Heck, I haven't done anything 'spectacular' in about a couple of months, so don't think you'll get it overnight. The first step is to realize that you're dreaming without waking up. Usually when you find out you're dreaming, you wake up (happened to me multiple times, gets REALLY annoying). OK, that's step one. If you got this far, great.  
  
Step two is, PUT ALL BAD THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR MIND. Your own mind is the hardest thing in the world to control, and usually when you get this far you'll think of something stupid and it'll happen.  
  
Step three is to try and make something happen. Use your imagination! I have used multiple spells, attacks, moves, and have even flown in my dreams, so don't think that you can't do it.  
  
Three not-so-easy steps.  
  
Another useful ability is to be able to wake up at will when you find out you're dreaming. Saved me a lot of times when I wished I were out of a dream. All you have to do is REALLY concentrate on moving a part of your body in real life. Chances are you'll hit something and you'll wake up. :)  
  
And, OK, I bet you're thinking 'What the hell is this doing in a Sonic fic,' but, I'm telling you this because I want to share this secret with you. And besides, I needed to get the dream idea across anyways.  
  
So...If you want more info, email me, and PLEASE review if you ever get this to work.  
  
Oh yeah, and by the way, I had a little bit of a Sonic dream, so I'll post it here. Not really anything by itself, but with this little explanation above it'll do nicely.  
  
The Blue Blur began to sniff the air as he closed his book. "I smell chilidogs!" he shouted as he ran to the window. A swarm of kids were surrounding a stand that said 'Chilidogs! Only 50 cents!'  
  
"What a bargain!" Sonic said as he raced down the steps of the hotel he was staying at he. He burst out through the doors and ran towards the stand. When he got there, the man said,  
  
"Sorry, we just sold the last one."  
  
Sonic heard laughing nearby and turned to see Knuckles.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!! The great Sonic can't get to a chilidog sale fast enough! Oh, this is rich!" he shouted as he fell over laughing.  
  
"Oh...shut up," Sonic said as he kicked a stone.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Manic was busy warming up for a new concert he was going to perform. At this point, I WAS Manic, and I have a very VERY bad case of stage fright, so right then I woke myself up. (See how that comes in handy?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
See you later! 


	5. The Mad Midnight Motorcycle Mob! Mommy!

Disclaimer: I own the gang, but not Sonic.  
  
Here's a really weird one for you.and proof that even I can't do what I want all the time!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
I could hear them. I heard them. They must be around nearby. But where?  
  
I turned a corner and looked behind me. There they were! A gang of motorcyclists.and they were trying to run me over!  
  
The newest model in the series, the new 'Jet' prototype, those puppies could run at speeds close to the speed of sound.  
  
I ran as fast as I could, but I knew they would catch me. I wished I were Sonic. and then, suddenly, I was!  
  
'So this is a dream, eh?' I thought to myself. "Well, bring it on!" I shouted as I took off down the highway, dodging cars here and there.  
  
A biker foolishly tried to pass me and I stretched my hand out. "Sonic Wind!" I shouted.  
  
.Nothing happened. The biker passed me and tried to cut me off. I jumped over him, and then blocked his vision. I jumped off of his bike in the nick of time as it crashed into a street lamp.  
  
I ran away as the other bikers chased me some more, wanting revenge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
And then I woke up. So you see, even I can't use special attacks sometimes. Although it was rather strange that I couldn't that time. I thought for sure I would.  
  
Oh well. I'll get them next time! BWHAHAHA! 


End file.
